


TJ’s Jersey

by miairieirn



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miairieirn/pseuds/miairieirn
Summary: At Jefferson practice jerseys were sacred, the jerseys are so important that not anyone can just wear it.It had to be someone you were devoted to, someone who held your affections. Everyone on the basketball team had someone to wear their jersey, even if they hadn’t been together for long.





	TJ’s Jersey

At Jefferson practice jerseys were sacred, the jerseys are so important that not anyone can just wear it.

It had to be someone you were devoted to, someone who held your affections. Everyone on the basketball team had someone to wear their jersey, even if they hadn’t been together for long.

Everyone but TJ, he just didn’t see the appeal of giving your jersey to someone just because you were dating them.

If he was ever going to give his jersey to someone, it had to be someone he was absolutely smitten with.

His jersey meant so much to him it had gone through everything, victories, losses that made his heart ache, comebacks and blowouts. The number 34 at the back of his jersey had been with him through blood sweat and tears, the jersey was full of memories he’s made with his team from freshman year to senior.

So if anyone was going to wear it they had to mean a lot to him, they had to understand the significance of it.

How playing basketball, even if it was just a sport for some, had gotten him through some of the toughest times in his life, like when his dad passed away.

Basketball had always been their thing, his dad was the reason the number 34 was so significant to him and he was the reason why it was his jersey number.

Basketball wasn’t just a sport to him, it was all he had in life besides his family.

So whoever was gonna wear the #34 had to mean the world to him and Cyrus Goodman meant the entire universe to him.

Cyrus had always made sure to make it to everyone one of his games ever since middle school, he’d bring his posters and paint his cheek with TJ’s number.

He’d even gone as far as bringing a megaphone one time, it was one of TJ’s favourite memories of Cyrus at his game.

Every time TJ had shot a basket that game he’d hear Cyrus shouting ‘Number 34 is number 1’ over and over again into the megaphone.

Cyrus had been there for his worst losses and the best victories, he’d been there to comfort him when TJ blamed himself for the team losing finals sophomore year and he was there’s the next year when they won finals.

Even though Cyrus had always been a support system at his games, he always thought there was something missing, something that needed to be added to the posters and the face paint.

TJ decided that what was missing was Cyrus in his jersey, Cyrus Goodman has always been there for him and he was smitten.

All he needed to do now was give it to Cyrus so he could wear it at the game, the final game.

 

Cyrus was speed walking down the hall, he had been so busy making posters for TJ’s game tomorrow that it nearly slipped his mind that he needed to be at TJ’s practice.

Well, he didn’t need to be there but it had become an unspoken agreement since middle school that Cyrus would go to his practices and after they’d catch a bite at The Spoon.

When Cyrus finally made it to the gym, the boys were already halfway into practice. He made his way to the bleachers and sat next to one of the ‘basketball girlfriends’ as Andi called them.

The term ‘basketball girlfriends’ was pretty self-explanatory, they were the girlfriends of the basketball players, you’d find them at every game wearing their boyfriend's jerseys, sitting in a row together debating whose boyfriend was the hottest.

Cyrus watched as the boys ran drills, he’d never admit it but he’d always admired how good TJ looked when he played.

Every time he’d shoot a basket, he’d turn to the bleachers and look at Cyrus as if checking to see his reaction and it was the cutest thing Cyrus had ever seen.

Cyrus would give him a thumbs up and smile, TJ would beam at him and turn back to the drill.

When practice was finally over, Cyrus stayed on the bleachers to wait for TJ to change and get his stuff so they could leave.

TJ finally emerged from the locker room, his hair damp bag in his hand making his way over.

Cyrus got up from the bleachers meeting TJ half way and wrapping himself around him.

“Sorry it took so long, coach really wants us to win tomorrow,” TJ mumbled into Cyrus’ hair.

“It’s fine, it’s your last game ever. Plus I had the basketball girlfriends to keep me company.” Cyrus said pulling away from the hug slowly.

TJ chuckled and shook his head, “If they ever hear you call them that, they’d come after you.”

“It's a good thing I’ve got my own personal basketball player then.”

TJ gasped in mock horror, “Is that the only reason you’ve been friends with me all along?”

“Yes TJ, I’ve been friends with you since middle school because I needed you to make me look good,” Cyrus said rolling his eyes fondly.

“Take that back!”

“Never!” Cyrus shouted running away from TJ who was trying to tickle him.

“Come back here!, let me tickle you, Underdog,” TJ said catching up to him.

“No, don’t come any closer!” Cyrus said in between giggles.

TJ finally caught up with him and wrapped his hands around his waist slowing him down to a stop.

Cyrus turned around in his arms and felt his heart speed up, they were so close together that he could feel the warmth of TJ’s breath hit his lip.

He looked up at TJ who was already looking down at him.

His eyes flickered down to TJ’s lips, they were right there and he had had a crush on TJ for so long, but he couldn’t just kiss him, TJ didn’t like him like that so he stepped out of TJ’s arms and cleared his throat.

“Are you ready to go? I can hear baby taters calling to me.”

“Wear my jersey to the game tomorrow.” TJ blurted out, his face flushing a bright crimson.

“You- You want me to wear your jersey tomorrow?” Cyrus sputtered pointing at himself “Me?”

“Yes, Cyrus you, I want you to wear my jersey,” TJ said looking him in the eyes intensely.

“B-but it means so much to you!” Cyrus exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

TJ was acting like asking Cyrus to wear his jersey was an everyday occurrence.

“You mean so much to me to Underdog,” TJ said stepping closer to Cyrus until there was no space left between them.

He gently placed his hand on Cyrus’ jaw and Cyrus felt like his jaw was tingling.

“I’ll wear it,” Cyrus whispered into the shared space between them.

“Good..” TJ whispered back leaning closer to him, pausing to give him time to pull away.

Cyrus couldn’t wait any longer and closed the distance between them.

TJ responded immediately, placing his hand on Cyrus’ hip and pulling him closer.

TJ tentatively flicked his tongue out brushing it against his lip, and Cyrus opened his mouth with a low hum.

It felt like they had been kissing for hours when Cyrus pulled away to breathe, he opened his eyes slowly watching as TJ’s eyes fluttered open staring deeply into his own.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for so long” TJ whispered his lips brushing against Cyrus’.

Cyrus felt blood rush to his cheeks and buried his face in TJ’s chest.

“You can’t just say things like that,” he whined.

“Why not? I’ve been waiting to kiss you since middle school.” TJ said stroking the bone on Cyrus’ hip where his shirt had ridden up.

“I really like you Teej, thanks for asking me to wear your jersey. I know how much it and basketball mean to you” Cyrus mumble looking up at TJ.

“I have one more question,” TJ said, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Cyrus was speechless, he had been waiting for TJ to ask that for so long now and suddenly when he did Cyrus didn’t know what to say.

He didn’t want TJ to think that’s not what he wanted but his voice wasn’t working so he did the first thing he thought of and kissed him.

TJ wasn’t sure what to do for a second before he kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

The answer was clear, he had a boyfriend.

And when Cyrus came to his game the next day in his jersey with posters, face paint and a megaphone screaming ‘Number 34 is my boyfriend!’

TJ knew he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about sports and this is based on a tumblr post i made, but this was fun to write.
> 
> enjoyxx ([tumblr](https://tartykipp.tumblr.com/))


End file.
